Dilemme
by Wilidina
Summary: Rachel se remet très doucement de la mort de Finn. Heureusement, Santana est là pour la soutenir, seulement. Elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Quinn arrive bientôt...
1. Préambule

Bonjour !

Première histoire, je vais tenter de faire palpiter vos petits cœurs !

* * *

Aujourd'hui cela deux ans que Finn est mort. Et cela fait trois ans que je vis en colocation avec Santana.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le pire entre les deux.

Finn m'a laissé, abandonné et mon cœur est depuis rester solitaire. Quand à Santana est bien elle n'a pas tellement changé. Elle est toujours aussi mesquine et franche mais comment dire heureusement qu'elle est là et Kurt. Sans eux je serais toujours dans ce canapé entouré de cadavres de bouteille et de mouchoirs.

J'ai fait semblant pendant longtemps d'avoir remonté la pente, mais en cette journée je sens que ça va être différent.

Moi Rachel Berry je vais me battre je vais devenir cette chanteuse que je désirais être il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Mon téléphone me sort de ma rêverie.

**#Berry toi et ton cul plat on se retrouve au café habituel j'ai un truc à te dire c'est important. Pas de lapin !**

Santana est sa gentillesse habituelle j'en soupire d'avance depuis deux ans je suis comme ça. Molle mais ça va changer et j'en connais une qui va être très surprise. J'emprunte une bouche de métro après 20 min de trajet bondé et transpirant. J'arrive devant le Puckle's le propriétaire n'est autre que Puckerman. Devant le pub se trouve Santana qui visiblement s'impatiente. Quand elle me voit elle court vers moi c'est mauvais.

\- Berry ! J'ai besoin de toi vraiment !

Ce a quoi elle m'attrapa le bras et me tira dans l'établissement.

\- Hé salut bébé juif toujours aussi sexy

\- PUCK ! 2 cafés table 3 maintenant !

\- Santana qu'est qui se passe ? Parce que là je m'inquiète tu es vraiment...

-Stop Berry c'est moi qui parle. Écoute c'est compliqué... Tu sais, je reparle à Quinn et elle m'a demandé que je vienne chez elle à New Haven. Je ne me sens capable à cause de...

Voyant les larmes arriver dans ses yeux je préfère la couper.

-Invite la ici. Tu verras bien ses intentions et on fera une soirée glee club tu verras bien. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est calculateur, vicieux et presque sans danger oui bien sûr c'est d'accord! Tu vas devenir pire que moi fait attention.

\- Haha mais c'est pour mieux te séduire ça marche

Santana ne répondit pas mais sourit. Depuis quelque que temps c'est un jeu entre nous de se chercher, pourtant il me se passera jamais rien mais au moins elle s'amuse.

-On rentre, je dois appeler Fabgay et puis bosser mon texte ça te dit de venir

\- Ne l'appel pas comme ça. Je te suis.

On sortit du café bras dessous dessus je me collas encore plus contre elle.

Une fois à l'appartement je m'écroula dans mon fauteuil tandis que Santana alla chercher son texte. Elle revint avec ses répliques vêtue d'un mini short et d'un-t-shirt avec un décolleté provoquant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baver devant tant de peau nue.

-Tu apprécie la vue ?

\- Tu es encore trop couverte à mon goût Satan.

\- Tss je trouve que ça parle trop et que ça manque d'action

\- Répète ton texte plutôt

Santana avait réussi une audition pour une nouvelle série où elle joue une médecin légiste un peu pervers.

Ce rôle lui colle à la peau pensais-je.

La voix de Tom Jones chantant Sex Bomb me sortit de m'a rêverie c'était bien évidement la sonnerie de portable de Santana

\- Réponds je t'en prie c'est Quinn, fais le pour moi s'il te plait me dit-elle avec des yeux de petits chiots

\- D'accord, je suis incapable de te résister .Allo Quinn ? C'est Rachel. Santana ? Elle fait caca elle m'a demandé de répondre. Tu veux qu'elle vienne à Yale ? Bah on en a discuté ca serai sympa si c'est toi qui venait plutôt ? Quand ? Bah ce weekend. Ok bah à vendredi soir. Bisous.

\- Tu étais vraiment obliger de dire que j'étais aux toilettes ?

\- C'est bien fait la prochaine fois tu auras du courage

\- Je te hais

\- Moi je t'aime fille sexy.

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais je voulais ménager le suspense. C'est réussi ? J'ai tous pleins de questions. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis

à bientôt #Wili


	2. Soirée retrouvailles

Bonjour, Désolé pour le problème technique des tirets. J'espère que ça vous apportera une meilleure lecture. Merci pour vos reviews. Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt.

* * *

Le fameux jour ou la grande Quinn Fabray débarque à l'appartement est enfin arrivé.

On ne s'est plus vu ni parlé depuis les funérailles, au début j'essayais de m'accrocher à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, pensant que seule elle pouvait me sortir de cette enfer.

Mais elle a fui, au Pérou un reportage à ce qu'il parait et même qu'elle aurait remportais un prix, pas celui de l'amitié c'est certain. Et puis tel un ange gardien Santana est arrivé avec son corps ravissant, ses répliques acides et surtout ses blagues méchantes mais drôles.

Elle aussi elle a une dent contre Quinn mais moins que moi parce qu'elle est amoureuse et forcément ça n'aide pas. Pour mon soutien il y aussi Kurt, Brittany, Puck…et c'est tous les autres n'aimaient que Finn il parait que je suis invivable.

\- Rachel !hurla Santana

Je me précipite dans sa chambre dans sa chambre.

\- Tu crois que ses sous-vêtements pourrait lui plaire ?

Santana était vêtue d'un soutien-gorge violet aves de la dentelle qui met sévèrement sa poitrine en valeur et son tanga assorti et juste sexy elle est à tomber

\- Optimiste ? Si elle ne les voit pas et bien elle va louper un truc et ça sera une abrutie

et puis si ça ne marche pas je viendrai te trouver…Je ne les aurais pas mis pour rien me lança-t-elle

\- J'adore savoir que je suis ton deuxième choix Santana parce je ne suis pas celle qui …

Une sonnette me coupa dans mon sermon

\- Sauvé par le gong ronchonnais-je tu as de la chance habille toi c'est surement Quinn.

Je me dirige vers la porte mais Kurt m'as précédé ce n'était pas Quinn mais Brittany. Quand elle me vit elle courut vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Rachel, tu nous as manqué souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille

\- Nous ? me séparant d'elle

\- Oui Lord Tubbington et moi-même

\- Qui c'est ? hurla Santana depuis sa chambre

\- C'est moi et Tubbi lui répondit Brittany

\- Tu viens Brit ? On va s'asseoir. Tu peux lâcher ton chat dans l'appart. Attends je te débarrasse de ton blouson. Waouh tu es superbe.

Brittany était vêtue d'une courte jupe avec un t-shirt qui lui aussi me semble trop court de partout. Quant à son chat de Lord Tubbington, deuxième du nom, est encore plus gros que le précèdent et à un regard de désespéré.

-Alors Britt quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Plutôt positives, on était en tournée avec Britney. Je suis nettement meilleure qu'elle. Et puis les vidéos sur internet marchent très bien. J'ai posté une vidéo de Tubbi mangeant des raviolis au fromage, 3 millions de vues ! Il faut dire qu'il est mignon malheureusement le succès lui as fait tourner la tête il est devenu accroc à l'herbe.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour ton chat mais pour le reste, félicitations !

\- Hey, salut Britt salua Santana Comment va tu ?

Avant qu'elle ne reparle de son chat, je filas dans la cuisine pour préparer l'apéritif.

Je n'avais invité que Britany, Puck et Quinn, de son côté Kurt avait invité Blaine et Santana avait invité Sam avec qui elle avait gardé contact.

La sonnette se fit entendre de nouveau. Quand j'ouvris la porte je découvris Sam, Puck et Blaine qui ce dernier semble bien éméché.

\- Salut bébé juif ! Ils ont fait un détour par mon bar et ont pris eux trois verres

Kurt arriva sur cette phrase et voyant l'état de Blaine, il s'énerva contre lui.

\- Encore bourré ? Ce n'est pas possible tu es complètement irresponsable !

Ça commence bien, je glisse un verre de jus de fruit dans la main de Blaine. Je les installe dans le salon puis d'un pas décidé, je me rends au toilette mais c'était sans compter sur Santana

\- Rachel, je suis trop stressée, je suis sure qu'elle ne va pas venir j'en suis sure

\- On en parle plus tard, là j'ai autre chose de prévu

\- Bah va y je peux te parler en même temps

Je soupire et je m'exécute. Je ferme la porte pour plus d'intimité, quand même.

\- Elle va venir Santana elle est toujours en retard tu la connais elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup changé même si cela fait un bout de temps depuis que Finn est parti…

\- Je sais mais quand même j'angoisse j'espère que je vais lui plaire

\- Mais mince à la fin ! Santana regarde toi regarde ce qu'elle as fait de toi, ça chose petite et fragile. Elle nous as tous rendu comme ça avec ses yeux de biches. Elle nous as tous fait fondre mais reprend toi ! Ce n'est qu'une trouillarde des sentiments un vrai glaçon qui se sert des autres pour se réchauffer et dès qu'elle commence à fondre elle se tire ! Santana reprends toi !

Pendant ce monologue quelque peu énervé je n'entendis pas la sonnette qui indiqua qu'une autre personne, je n'entendis ni vu Santana me dire de me taire c'est donc avec surprise que je découvris Quinn face à moi avec une Santana dépitée à ses côtés et visiblement elles avaient très bien entendue mon monologue

Et mince.


	3. Soirée pleurs

Bonjour, désolé pour l'attente mais je suis PRESQUE satisfaite. Chapitre triste je préfère prévenir.

A vos mouchoirs !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les follows :)

* * *

Cela fait trois heures que j'évite scrupuleusement Santana et encore plus Quinn. Je passa donc ma soirée à boire, parler, danser avec Brittany et surtout boire C'est pour rajouter un effet mélodramatique à cette soirée. Le point positif de cette fête est Brittany avec ses histoires qui n'ont pas de sens mais qui réconfortent.

La soirée d'après ce qu'en j'en vois se déroule plutôt bien mais elle commence pour ma part à devenir de plus en plus en plus floue.

Visiblement je n'étais pas encore assez soule c'était donc le bon moment pour arrêter puis je croisa le regard de Quinn et je me précipitas chancelante vers le bar.

Malheureusement Quinn décida de me poursuivre je me précipite dans ma chambre ferme la porte et me jeta dans mon lit au fond de la couette.

Le silence se fit autour de moi je n'osai pas respirer de peur qu'elle me repère

La porte s'ouvrit lentement comme dans un film d'horreur sans le grincement sinistre mais ce que je vis me rassura aussitôt la tête adorable et angélique de Brittany apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hey Rachel tu es malade ? Tu as une mine horrible, j'ai rencontré Quinn dans le couloir elle m'a dit qu'elle te cherchait. Alors je te l'ai ramené ça te feras redevenir souriante.

Je bascule dans l'horreur et mon sourire s'est effacé devant tant d'horreur et tout ce que je trouve à répliquer est :

\- Ah…euh merci Brittany

Elle s'éclipse pour me laisser seule avec ELLE.

\- Salut Rachel avec une voix d'Ice Queen

\- Salut Quinn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande innocemment

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas changé depuis le lycée que je suis toujours cette sale garce mais non j'ai changé…Ce que j'ai fait à Santana enfin ce que vous me reprochez toutes les deux et le fait que j'ai pris peur après ce que l'on avait fait. C'était la deuxième fois avec une fille et en plus c'était la même… C'est Santana, elle est attirante et sexy mais avec tous ce qui s'est passée au lycée j'avais besoin de vivre, de prendre le temps et surtout voyager.

\- Pour ça il faut que tu parles à Santana moi je ne t'en veux pas pour çà enfin un peu mais principalement pour autre chose.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De notre premier amour respectif ! De Finn ! Celui que tu as décidé d'oublier, de mon fiancé, du fait que je sois veuve, que je comptais sur toi que tu t'est barrée à l'autre bout du monde, tu étais importante pour moi pour ne pas dire vitale Et tu t'est enfuis , nous laissant Santana et moi abandonnées pendant que toi tu es partie comme une lâche, une égoïste

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! J'ai essayé d'être là pour toi mais tu me repousser, rien de ce que je disais ne fonctionner alors…

\- Alors tu as laissé tomber, tu es passée à autre chose...

\- Moi aussi j'ai été trop souvent malheureuse.

\- Mais regarde-toi ! De quoi tu peux bien être malheureuse ?

\- Laisse tomber Rachel Berry.

Et encore une fois elle me planta.

C'est dans ces moments que Finn me manque le plus, il avait de nombreux défauts mais il ne m'a toujours soutenue, jamais je me suis sentie seule et aujourd'hui plus que jamais j'ai besoin de lui.

Je pris un mon IPod mis mes écouteurs et mis le mit en marche, j'entendis la voix de Finn réconfortante me dire :

« Mince Rachel encore ton répondeur, je vous t'appeler pour te dire que je serais en retard mais la fête chez Artie s'est prolongé. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'arrive vite je te le promets je t'aime Rachel à très vite »

Je me mis à pleurer, en me repensant les images de cette journée si horrible. Je pris mon téléphone et appela la seule personne qui me sentir vivante.

Elle accourut dans la chambre aussi vite que le vent. Voyant mon état, elle me pris dans ses bras et essaya de me rassurer.

\- Rachel, ne replonge pas je t'en prie, reste avec moi, de qui je vais me moquer après ? On a besoin d'être ensemble. Qui est ce qui t'as fait ca ?

\- C'est Finn ! Tout est de sa faute !

\- Non, il ne pas fait exprès il était énorme mais pas méchant…Qui t'as fait replonger Rachel ?

\- Devine…Ta chère et tendre. Je t'en prie reste avec moi. S'il te plait San.

\- Elle est vraiment pénible et égoïste quand elle s'y met me répondit elle amer.

\- Comme Finn…On n'est vraiment pas aider.

\- Arrête de penser à lui tu te fais du mal.

\- Arrête de penser à elle, elle te fait du mal.

Santana me fit un sourire triste, elle me fait un bisou sur le front et me dis :

\- Allez viens, on va retrouver Brittany, elle va nous changer les idées

\- Si elle nous parle de son chat, je te préviens je bois comme un trou.

Elle rit à ma plaisanterie qui au final n'en ai pas une, je lui prends la main, inspira longuement et la suivi.


	4. L'Aprés Soirée

Le noir, puis des bourdonnements incessants dans ma tête qui pèsent 15 tonnes et puis ma bouche qui j'ai l'impression à manger du sable pas frais,

Après , un effort surhumain, j'ouvre une paupière et là de la lumière intense. Je grogne de douleur, je me tourne pour échapper à cet douleur et pause ma main su une étendu douce et chaude...

J'entends une voix marmonner.

D'effroi j'ouvre violemment les yeux et me retrouve en face de...

De stupeur je m'écarte brutalement, le bord du lit était plus proche que je pensais, je m'écrase par terre. Je me releve tout aussi soudainement ça tangue un peu et un récital de marteaux piqueurs c'est installé dans ma tête, heureusement pour moi je n'avais toujours réveillé la personne en question, j'enfile mes vêtement en quatrième vitesse, je ferme doucement la porte de ma chambre.

Je soupire, faites qu'elle ne souvienne de rien, qu'elle pense qu'elle as dormis SEULE dans ma chambre.

Je partis en direction de la question avec le ferme intention de passer cette gueule de bois monstrueuse. Je fis un crochet par la salle de bain pour prendre une aspirine, j'y trouva Noah nu en train de se brosser les dents

\- Ah bon sang Noah ! Habille toi, déjà que j'avais envie de vomir dis je en me cachant les yeux avec mes mains

\- Oh hé sa va Bébé Juif, je me sens super à l'aise chez toi. Mais parle moi plutôt de ta soirée/nuit alors toi et...

\- CHUT ! Comment tu le sais ?!

\- Vous n'avez pas arrêter de vous embrassez c'était hot ! J'ai pris plein de photos me dit il en me désignant son portable poser sur le rebord de l'évier

Cette journée commence si mal, je me frottas le front à la recherche d'une solution miracle, mes yeux tomba sur le portable de Puck sans réflehir une seconde de plus je m'empara puis je m'enfuis à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.

C'était sans compter sur Puck qui décida à entamer une course poursuite.

Dans la cuisine il y avait déjà Brittany qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Britt ! Criais-je en marchant derrière elle. Protège moi !

\- Rachel ! Rends moi mon téléphone , je te les aurais montré si tu avais demandé

\- Noah, où as tu mis ton pantalon ? Demanda Brittany nullement gêner de sa tenue

\- Désolé Blondie mais c'est Rachel aussi elle as pris mon téléphone ! S'écria Noah avec une voix de gamin

\- Sale cafteur lui répondis-je avec des éclairs dans les yeux

\- Pourquoi tu as pris son téléphone ?

\- Euh...C'est compliqué ?

\- Parce qu'elle voulait voir les dernières photos de sa coucherie !

\- Noah tu peut pas te taire ! C'est pas ce que tu crois Brittany...

\- Là je vis la tête de Brittany des mauvais jours. Elle se retourna vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Qu'as tu fait Rachel commença à gronder la jolie blonde

\- Bah...justement je voulais le découvrir en agitant le téléphone sous son nez.

\- Noah va t'habiller il faut que je parle avec Rachel

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plait Puck répondit Brittany sur un ton sans équivoque.

J'Allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

\- Assieds toi Rachel me dit elle cette fois ci avec une fois plus douce

Je m'assoit donc dans l'espoir que je n'allais pas me faire trop disputer. Au lieu de ça Britt me donna deux pancakes avec une forme de visage dessiner à la confiture.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Tu est la meilleure m'exclamais-je n'en croyant pas mes yeux

\- Rach' Je me fais du souci pour toi, cela fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as plus était heureuse, je ne veut pas que tu fasse n'importe quoi dans l'espoir de l'être à nouveau, la Rachel Berry d'avant ne ferais jamais ça.

\- Tu vois ces bébé pâtisseries ? Me demanda-t-elle en parlant des pancakes que j'avait déjà commencer à engloutir. En fait c'est nous

Je reposa brutalement ma fourchette n'ayant aucune envie de me manger.

\- C'est nous poursuivais t-elle parce que même si on est délicieux très coloré et appétissant, on en reste pas moins figé avec nos sourires de façade agglutinée dans nos vies, en attendant de vivre ou pour mon cas que quelqu'un me fasse vivre. Rachel écoute il faut que tu arrête de faire n'importe quoi parce que je...

\- Holà ! S'écria une voix

Je tentas de me cacher derriere mon assiette n'ayant aucune envie que cette fameuse personne me trouve.

\- Bonjour Santy répondit joyeusement Brittany

\- Salut Britt, sacré nuit hein Berry ? Me lança Santana ce qui eut pour effet de me faire piqué un fard monumental

Sans réfléchir, je me leva d'un bond attrapa le bras de Santana et la traîna à l'extérieur

\- Dis moi qu'on l'as pas fait Santana, je ne me souviens de rien s'il te plait

\- Et bah c'est vexant que tu te souvienne de rien c'était inoubliable par contre ce n'est pas surprenant vu comment tu as picoler. Quelle nuit Berry ! Si j'avais su on l'aurais fait bien avant !

\- Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fais toi et moi c'est impossible ! Et Brittany qui me fait la morale ? Et Quinn nous as vu ? $

\- Bon Hobbit calme toi, je te raconte.

* * *

Après deux ans d'absence me revoilà ! En espérant que cela vous plaisent toujours !


End file.
